Ai Hokkaido
Ai Hokkaido was a Jōnin-level ninja of Konohagakure prior to her death during the Invasion of Pain. She was a student of Sannin member, Jiraiya alongside Naruto Uzumaki. She was amongst those who stood against Pain and tried to defend Naruto Uzumaki from him, though failing desperately. Personality Ai was highly similar to Jiraiya in some ways, being a care-free, silly, and relaxed kind of person. She tended to tell a number of jokes and be very childish, something which sometimes annoyed fellow student, . Despite this, she had deep connections with others and rushed to the defense of those she loved, especially Naruto and Jiraiya. She was well-known for being "fragile", as she could easily be upset because of her past experience with neglect and abandonment. However, she was easily encouraged and such as well. During the Invasion of Pain, Ai showed a different side to herself; a more serious and straightforward one. She demonstrated herself to be very intelligent as she easily identified the Deva Path's central power and was able to assess the affects and uses of Sage Mode after seeing both Jiraiya and Naruto utilize it. Her intelligence was demonstrated further through her use of the Glass Release to protect Naruto from the Deva Path by turning her body into glass which allowed her to regenerate herself a select number of times. Ai's profound connection with Naruto was infinitely demonstrated after her death in which it gave Naruto more of a fighting will and gave him the strength to stand against Pain. Her death also caused Naruto to realize how he could achieve peace and spread it, something which was Jiraiya's dream. Ai also had a strong belief in the Will of Fire and the ideals Jiraiya believed in. The latter is possibly because of the fact that she was his student although it is possibly she had these beliefs prior to being Jiraiya's student and becoming Jiraiya's student only further pushed her to believe in these ideals. She feels the need to gratify Konohagakure as a great village and viewed this as being her mission in life until she met Naruto; in which her mission in life became teaching and protecting him. Appearance Ai was a tall woman, standing at five foot eleven, with long black hair with green highlights and matching green eyes. She had an athletic form, a result of remaining active in combat despite age-related aches and pains, and possessed a great deal of speed and strength as a direct result. She tended to walk around in a simple outfit that resembled an adult size of Hinata Hyūga's black outfit, with her forehead protector tied around her left ankle as an anklet. Her sandals were a multitude of colors because of an incident in which Jiraiya soaked her in paint. When using her Glass Release, her skin appears shiny and easily cracked, as shown when she was flicked by Jiraiya once and her arm shattered during a flashback to when she was first his student. The use of the Glass Release in battle can be dangerous in some cases, as it did indeed cause her death, since she is only able to regenerate herself a select number of times and even less times when she is shattered. History Ai was born in Konohagakure as the daughter of two unknown Jōnin. As a child, she was close with the third Hokage, who acted like an uncle towards her, even being present at her Academy Graduation Ceremony when she was ten. Eventually she became a chūnin at age 13, she quickly became a Jōnin five years before the start of the series. She later fell witness to the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha and her parent's death at the hands of the beast and quickly developed a profound hate for the fox. Synopsis Abilities Trivia Quotes